How To Film a Lifetime
by Ivy G
Summary: A Sequel to Brace Face, and for lack of a better summary I think I'll just pull a J.K. Rowling and say 'This is the final installment of Brace Face'
1. A Brief Lesson on the Birds and the Bees

_OH hey! Sorry it took a while to get this up here, you see stories need to have these pesky little things called 'plots' and it can be pretty annoying to try and think up a descent one. Anywho…Yea, this is the sequel to Brace Face, so if you haven't read that one you probably won't know what's going on, sorry. Well maybe you will…who knows? YOU do. Oh and I found out that using a hyphen as the only barrier between scenes doesn't fly well on fan fiction, so instead I shall be doing some randomness…I'm not sure yet. _

**Disclaimer: Yo dawg, Harry Potter ain't mine foo!**

"Goddamnit Sirius!" Hallee shouted, walking out of their room and into the living room where Sirius was napping on the couch.

"What?" Sirius sat up quickly, turning to face her. He shook his head confusedly.

"We're going to be late! You're not even dressed yet-and you're the BEST MAN!" Hallee yelled, stomping her foot on the last two words.

"Oh…how long do we have?" Sirius asked, standing up.

"We have to be there in thirty minutes…the church is twenty minutes away." Hallee glared. She was wearing the bridesmaid dress Lily had picked out for her, it was light green and strapless and reached her knees with a blue sash around her middle. She was putting in matching blue earrings as she spoke.

"Right, I'll go and change then." Sirius got up quickly and sprinted to their room while Hallee tapped her blue-high-heeled foot impatiently. Three minutes later he came out in his tux, "I clean up good, yeah?" He asked, arms stretched out.

"Don't get too cocky." Hallee smirked. He did look good though. He hadn't bothered to tame his long dark hair, but she liked it better messy anyway, and his grey eyes still smiled the way they had last year when they had been in Hogwarts.

"Of course you look beautiful too, but you always do."

"Smooth." Hallee laughed and grabbed her purse and coat(Who knew why Lily had chosen late January for her wedding) before heading out the door, Sirius at her heels.

The two walked down to the garage by their little apartment and towards a large black motorcycle. Sirius swung a leg over and Hallee sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Helmet." Sirius said, handing her his helmet.

"Sirius, this is YOUR helmet. YOU wear it. Besides, I got my hair all done up for the occasion." Hallee patted her long blonde hair, pleated down the back and turned into a bun, and sniffed.

"Please, just put on the helmet."

"Why not you?"

"Because, I am the responsible one in this relationship."

Hallee sent him a glare that read 'you liar', flipped him the bird, and put on the helmet.

"Love you." Sirius grinned at her before he took off to the church.

**HURF DURF THIS IS A SCENE BREAK**

"I don't know if I can do this." Lily was hyperventilating.

Alice walked up to Lily, dressed the same as Hallee, only her chin length dark hair was too short to be braided, "Lily, you've faced death eaters in the middle of a battle, entered a prank war with some of the most mischievous kids in school, you SEDUCED A MARAUDER! Are you really expecting me to believe that you can't walk down a stupid aisle?" Alice raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.

"When you say things like that…I sound awesome." Lily cracked a smile.

"That's because you ARE awesome." Hallee stood by Lily and Alice, "what's there to be afraid of?"

Lily gulped and sat in the chair Hallee had recently abandoned, "Okay…so maybe I'm not as nervous about walking down the aisle as much as I'm nervous about…erm…tonight?"

"What? What do you-OH." Alice's eyes widened with realization as Lily turned the same shade of red as her hair and refused to look her friends in the eyes.

"You mean you two haven't…" Hallee gestured with her hands.

"I love tradition…you guys know that…" Lily put her face in her hands.

"Well…TONS of people wait until marriage…I'm sure the experience is very romantic." Alice shrugged.

Lily raised her head, "It won't be romantic if I'm spastic and nervous and shaking."

"Lily…though I doubt you require this…here is a crash course on…relations." Hallee grinned and shared an evil look with Alice.

"Oh god." Lily eyed the door, looking for an escape.

**HURF DURF THIS IS A SCENE BREAK**

After five minutes of vigorous speaking and miming, Lily was much more calm. Though slightly more disturbed. Hallee helped Lily adjust her veil while Alice ran out to stand by Frank to walk down the aisle.

"You ready?" Hallee asked, draping the veil over Lily's face.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lily smiled and Hallee stood by Remus. Sirius, who was the best man, was already at the altar by James.

The music started and the wedding party made their way down the aisle. Hallee looked around, Lily's mother was sobbing in the front row on the left, holding the hand of some older woman who was probably Lily's grandma. On the right in the front row were James's parents, both smiling and proud. Hallee looked forward and locked eyes with Sirius, who winked at her and smirked. Hallee grinned back and got into her position at the altar. She turned in time to see Lily part with her father and walk quickly to James, who was looking at her with nothing less than pure admiration. Hallee couldn't blame him, Lily looked perfectly stunning in a strapless white gown with green beading on the bodice. The skirt of the dress puffed out slightly, with tiny ruffles of green tulle peeking out from the silk hem. Her hair was swept back with a few red curls framing her face, which was almost bare of makeup. Her almond shaped emerald eyes were trained on nothing but James's face.

Hallee had never been one of those girls who dreamed about weddings and practiced walking down the aisles with her friends. In fact, she had never really been on board with the whole wedding thing. It just seemed…unnecessary? She had always thought that as long as you knew that the person you were with loved you, that was all that mattered. And weddings didn't really have a habit of lasting very long in her family…. But actually attending a wedding made her realize that it was much more than signing a document and fighting over what to put on the registry. The way your future husband looked at you when you were walking down the aisle, and proclaiming your love and saying that you were the other person's forever…there was something truly romantic about the whole thing. Not that she was about to get hooked on weddings. Being the steady and longtime girlfriend of Sirius Black meant never expecting a proposal. He wasn't the 'committing' type.

Lily and James said their vows, and the priest did the whole "You may now kiss the bride" thing, and James grabbed Lily's waist, tilting her until she was almost horizontal and he was supporting her with his arms wrapped around her back and her arms around his neck. They froze like that for a while until Lily pulled his head towards hers and their lips met.

Sirius let out a wolf whistle and everyone cheered, but the happy couple had eyes only for each other.

**HURF DURF THIS IS A SCENE BREAK**

"So, what sexual position do you think they're in now?" Sirius asked, wrapping an arm around Hallee.

"Just because I gave her 'the talk' doesn't mean I want to think about her escapades." Hallee responded, shaking her head but leaning into him. They had gotten back from a night of merrymaking around midnight, but neither of them was tired. Without bothering to change they had decided to go for a walk around the small muggle town. Snow was falling lightly and Hallee pulled her coat tighter around her.

"We both know you're wondering it." Sirius smirked at her.

"If I WAS wondering about said position, I wouldn't be able to help it…I'm a curious person." Hallee stuck her nose in the air and Sirius laughed.

"Alice and Frank's wedding is next week." Sirius mumbled, changing the subject.

"Yea, I got my bridesmaids dress yesterday." Hallee shuddered at the memory of shopping with Alice.

"Everyone's getting married lately."

"They're scared. They don't know if they'll come home again when they leave the house." Hallee sighed and looked up at the moon, it was almost full. No wonder Remus had looked so tired at the wedding today.

"That's understandable." Sirius stopped suddenly and turned to look at Hallee before bending down on one knee in a place of sidewalk that was yet to be covered in snow. Hallee tilted her head at him and her heart started beating at 180 miles per hour. _What's he doing? What's he doing? He's not going to-maybe he is? AAHHH WHAT'S HE DOING? _

"Hallee," Sirius started, looking up at her, "Would you please…move out of the way? I have to tie my shoe and you're blocking the moonlight."

Hallee sighed and scooted to the left while Sirius fiddled with his shoelace. He stood up again and looked at her, "What?"

"You're such a jerk." Hallee glared and started walking ahead of him.

"What? What did I do? OH!" Sirius started laughing, "You thought-" Sirius started laughing again.

"I am going to KILL YOU Sirius!" Hallee shouted as she grabbed her heels in one hand and chased him down the street through the snowdrifts, Sirius still cackling like a madman.

_Yeah the chapters are going to be coming a little slower than they did in Brace Face, both because I am lazy and also the plot isn't FULLY developed, it's kind of in puberty, to put a label on it. So now that this chapter is up I think it would be really awesome of you to REVIEW _


	2. The Parties

_Sorry this took so long! You see, I had this chapter nice and typed out, but I didn't save it, and I turned off my computer, and half of it got deleted, so I re typed it, and STILL didn't save it, and then turned off my computer, and it was deleted again, so after a short temper tantrum I re typed it, albeit lazily, and before I have the chance to do something stupid, like turn off my computer, I'm uploading this. What did you get from that pointless story? That I am a lazy idiot. You wasted ten seconds on that. Thank you to my reviewers!_

_James Bond – Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked Brace Face!_

_Vivi Fontaine – Thanks for your review – And I am mad impressed by your crazy scene blocks :p_

_ – Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter!_

_Priyu0624 – Thanks for your review!_

_MysteryGirlxx – Sorry for the slow update :/ but thanks for your review!_

_Spannieren – Thanks! And Lily and James thank you too :p_

_Kris 77 – Who knows? Oh yeah, haha I know! MUA HA HA…sorry…_

_Csr – thanks, I think I'm done with HURFDURF, I might experiment with phrases, I'm glad you liked the chapter!_

_AngeK12 – Thanks for your review!_

_FoxyGirl0413 – Thanks for your review! I hope you like the story!_

_Emmy – You shall find out soon enough *mystic music* no, seriously, you will. Thanks for your review!_

_xXxchikatoxXx __– Thank you! :) _

_Joelle8 – Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like the rest of the story!_

_Kimmmz – Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: Sirius Black is not mine**

**Though I may moan and whine**

**And in the end, all I own**

**Is Hallee King**

**And some other people.**

**MUAHAHA UNFINISHED RHYMING SCHEME! ALL YOU OCD PEOPLE: PREPARE TO DIE!**

Hallee sat up in bed and stretched before checking her alarm clock. It was twelve PM, understandable since she and Sirius had been up until three AM last night…morning…whatever, doing…things. Sirius was still asleep beside her so she carefully got out of bed without waking him and moved into the kitchen.

Their apartment was tiny, very tiny. It consisted of three rooms: A bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen/living area. Hallee and Sirius liked it just fine though, it was all they needed. Hallee stood at the counter, making a cup of tea (Coffee is nasty) when there was a knock at the window. Princess Puffy tapped her beak against it a few more times until Hallee reached up and flicked the latch, letting the impatient barn owl inside.

"What do you have for me?" She asked as she untied a letter from Puffy's foot, it was addressed to Hallee in the almost unreadable scrawl she knew to be her step brother, Warren's. Hallee had never really known Warren well, partially because he was eleven years younger than her, and also because he had been allowed outside while Hallee had not, so she rarely saw him when she lived at Josh's. A few months ago, however, Hallee had suffered from a sudden guilt trip about not communicating with him enough, and sent him a letter about what she had been up to in her seven years of schooling (Not that she told Warren she was a witch. She would tell him that either if he ever showed signs of magical promise, or when he was old enough to handle it).

Three days after she had sent the letter, Warren wrote back, and so began their letter exchanges. Warren wrote like any normal eight year old boy would. His letters were short, to the point, and usually complaining about how gross girls were. Once in a while he would talk about what was going on at the house. He still lived with Josh, obviously, and sometimes their mom came to visit. Apparently she had asked where Hallee was, but Josh said that Hallee would seek her out when she was ready. She wasn't ready yet.

Hallee laughed at Warren's letter, complaining about how he may have to get braces, and how a girl had tried to kiss him after school.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked, walking into the kitchen while running a hand through his hair.

"A letter from Warren-sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, Puffy did. The impatient beast." Sirius glared at the bird who was hooting innocently on the counter. Sirius had hated Princess Puffy ever since she bit him on their first day in the apartment.

"Stop your whining and hand me that paper, would you?" Hallee sat at the table and picked up a purple sharpie (The apartment was full of sharpie markers-they probably had two of every known color).

"Here." Sirius handed her the paper and walked over to the fridge, "What's the agenda for today?"

"Uh…Alice's bachelorette party is tonight, so I would assume Frank's party is tonight as well?"

"Oh right…I doubt I'll go though."

"Why?" Hallee looked up from the letter she was writing and gave him a quizzical look.

"Well I JUST went to James's bachelor party…and I'm kind of partied out." He walked over to Hallee and rested his head on her shoulder before whispering, "Couldn't we just…stay here for the night?"

Hallee laughed and pushed him away, "As much as I want to…and believe me I do…Alice is still one of my best friends, and I would be EXTREMELY grateful if you would go to Frank's. It's just one party. Don't tell me that SIRIUS BLACK can't handle ONE party." Hallee didn't have to look at his face to know that she had pushed a button.

"Fine, I'll go. But you owe me."

"Love you." Hallee grinned and got back to writing her letter.

"You too…hey, did the Prophet come this morning?"

"No, I just got up. We missed it. The muggle mail should be here though. Hallee nodded to the door and Sirius walked outside. Seconds later he came back in holding a bundled newspaper, "I hate these things, the pictures don't even move." He muttered, unfolding it. He stopped his grumblings though with a glance at the front page, FAMILY FOUND DEAD IN HOME. CAUSE OF DEATH UNKNOWN.

HhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh

"Sirius, honestly does this have to happen every time we go out?" Hallee mumbled, walking up to a sleeping Sirius and not-so-gently shaking him awake.

"Huh? What?" Sirius yawned and sat up.

"We've got to get to the parties…" Hallee trailed off as Sirius stood up and walked uncomfortably close to her.

"We have time, I'm already dressed." Sirius muttered, gesturing to his worn jeans and white t-shirt before kissing her deeply.

Hallee allowed herself to get caught up in the kiss and she snaked her hands up his chest and around his neck. Sirius slowly pulled away, much to Hallee's distaste, "And you are too, apparently." Sirius looked Hallee up and down appreciatively.

"It's a bachelorette party, you're supposed to dress…provocatively." Hallee tugged on her mini denim skirt. Her tank top was cut so low Sirius could look down at her and see…many things. Hallee didn't like dressing that way or showing a lot of skin in general, but it was Alice's day so Alice got to choose how everyone dressed. Hallee had, however, traded the heels Alice had suggested for a pair of flip-flops.

"It works." Sirius muttered into her ear before leading her out of the flat.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

"Okay Alice, we have a dare for you." Lily said, giddily.

"What? Like when we dared you to ask that guy for a condom at YOUR bachelorette party?" Alice smirked while Lily turned red and fell silent.

"Actually," Hallee cut in, "We're daring you to order that muggle drink we heard of last week…what was it called? The blue motherfuc-"

"Oh! Yeah I know that one, thanks guys." Alice face palmed.

"You're welcome." Dorcas swung her arm over Alice's shoulders in a loving way. She, Alice, Mary, Lily, and Hallee were sitting in a wizarding bar close to the small town Hallee and Alice lived in. They would have gone to the three broomsticks but decided that they didn't want to have to apparate after tonight.

"So, are you going to order it or not?" Mary asked, poking Alice in the side.

"Of course I am!" Alice answered indignantly, "I'm not a weenie!"

Hallee giggled.

"Excuse me!" Alice waved the bartender over. He was balding with a slightly hunched back, "Anything I can get you?"

"Yes, I'll have a…well you see it's called…" Alice was losing her nerve, finally she just wiped her face clear of emotion and simply stared at a spot right above his eyes, "A blue motherfucker, please."

The old wizard cracked a smile, "Sorry, never heard of that one."

Lily, Dorcas, and Mary were laughing, but Hallee just wailed, "What? You've got to be kidding me! This isn't fair!"

Alice sighed in relief, "Alright, forget about that, five firewhiskies please."

The bartender nodded and went to get their drinks.

"Your little dare failed! Failed I say!" Alice laughed manically.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something else." Dorcas said innocently.

"So tomorrow is the big day." Mary squealed, yes, squealed, "Are you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited – wait, remind me why I let you all set my bachelorette party the day before my wedding."

"Because you love us." Hallee answered with nonchalance, sipping from her newly arrived firewhisky.

"True…I guess the only thing I'm a little upset about is the fact that after tomorrow, my last name shall forever be Longbottom." Alice sighed and face palmed, yet again, while the other girls laughed.

Suddenly something in Hallee's pocket started to burn, and then it subsided to just a gentle heat. Nothing on the other girl's faces showed it, but their hands moving to their pockets gave it away: they had felt it too.

Hallee reached in her pocket and pulled out a folded muggle picture she always kept with her, it was of her and Sirius on the last day of Hogwarts, in front of the castle. She quickly turned it over and on the back, scrawled in black ink, was the name: Chudleigh. As soon as Hallee saw it it faded from the picture.

"Did anyone recognize that?" Hallee asked.

"It's a small muggle town." Lily murmered, examining the back of her license. She looked around the bar, no one was looking and no one appeared to be listening, she continued in a voice so low the rest of the girls had to huddle closer to hear her mutter, "Death eaters." The girls slowly got up and paid for their drinks before walking out the door and behind the building.

"Does anyone else know where Chudleigh is?" Alice asked. Dorcas raised her hand. "Okay, we'll do side along. Mary, grab onto Dorcas, Hallee and I will go with Lily." Everyone nodded and got into their respective groups.

They turned on the spot and with a _crack! _they had disappeared.

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYy

_So that is it for this chapter, heh heh a cliff hanger! Anywho, before people pester me about it, it is okay for 19 year olds to drink in the UK because they are over the drinking age! I WIN! So…if you found the hidden message in the scene break please include it in a review :) I'll give you a cyber hug if you do! _


	3. Chudleigh and yet another wedding

_Sorry it's been so long, but my summer reading book is taking over my life, I probably shouldn't even be writing right now…anyway, I know this chapter is short, and it might not be super mega foxy awesome hot, but I tried. Special thanks to my beautiful reviewers:_

_InsignificantBlimp – please don't disembowel me, especially with a spork, if you're going to do it, at least use something badass, like a machete. And yes, your threat seemed mildly familiar (It's going to turn out you never threatened me and I'm going to look like a jerk, but I think you have :)) Thanks for your review!_

_HakuLuver15 – HOLY CRAP we have the same wand? CRAZY! I'm excited. We can totally have a priori incantatem moment. Anyway – Thanks for your reviews!_

_Joelle8 – Sorry for making you wait so long with a cliff hanger – I hate summer reading (why are good books never chosen?) Thanks for your review!_

_Spannieren – True, and THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!...caps lock was on…I'm going to keep it that way._

_Anjalit2624 – REALLY sorry for making you wait so long when I gave you a cliff hanger – forgive me? Anyway, thanks for your review!_

_Vivi Fontaine – Thanks for your review! Your virtual hug is in the mail, don't ask how I got your address, it's for me to worry about. I'm proud if you for finding the message. _

_ – Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the story!_

_They Call Me Alex – Yeah, t'would be, you'll have to read and find out ;), thanks for your review!_

_xXxChikatoxXx – I'm not going to lie, I want Sirius to propose also, but who knows what'll happen? I do…but that doesn't count :) _

**Disclaimer: This story is not written by J.K. Rowling, who is the owner of Harry Potter, not me! Don't sue! **

"_Imagine that Voldemort's powerful_now_. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing … The Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere … panic … confusion … that's how it used to be._" – Sirius Black

As soon as the suffocating feeling of apparition was gone, Hallee became aware of her surroundings. They were on a street of a deserted muggle town, a thick black band of asphalt ran between rows of houses, some were old and crumbly-looking, put together with stones and wooden planks, while others contrasted greatly with smooth white walls and terracotta roofs. The sun was setting, and the sky was red. It would have been beautiful, minus the fact that just down the road you could make out jets of unnatural light firing at the outlines of people. Screams could be heard loud and clear from where the girls already were.

Without speaking they drew their wands and ran to help the Order fight off whoever was terrorizing the place.

"Stupefy!" Hallee yelled at the nearest cloaked figure, and he crumpled to the ground. She did a quick scan of the scene and saw James and Frank dueling a death eater, and Remus shasing after a woman in a dark cloak, who was cackling madly. The other men must be there…somewhere. But Hallee didn't have time to worry about Sirius's whereabouts, because at that moment another Death Eater approached.

"Bugger off! Stupefy!" Hallee shouted, but with a mere wave of his wand the red jet of light vanished.

"Locomotor Mortis!" The man's legs buckled but, yet again, he lifted the jinx. He slashed his wand down and a trail of purple flames, like a whip, emitted from its tip. The flames illuminated under his hood for only a moment, but it was enough for Hallee to realize who it was – Severus Snape.

"Snivellus! Joined the dark side, have we? I always knew that greasy head was destined for failure." Hallee sneered, not backing down in sight of the flames.

"Call me names all you want, it won't save you." He whipped his wand towards her, and she jumped out of the way, but not completely. The very end of the whip skimmed her lower back, but it was enough contact to make her cringe. She remembered Sirius's lesson on pain he had given her a couple days ago, pain is just a message, think of it like that, and you won't ever really hurt. "Stupefy!" She sent the spell at his legs, while his wand was distracted, and hit him in the ankle so he tripped and fell, stunned successfully. "Take that, slimy git." Hallee growled, she knew kicking a man while he was down was scummy, but she couldn't resist giving him a well aimed kick where the sun don't shine.

She ran back into the mob of dueling witches and wizards, trying to tune out the stinging and smell of burned flesh coming from her back. "Expelliarmus!" She yelled at a witch who had just raised her wand. Apparently, not having a wand wasn't going to make her stop, and she tackled Hallee to the ground. Hallee's chin scraped on the tough asphalt, but by far the worst of the pain was the woman's knee digging into her new burn…_pain is just a message….pain is just a message…_"FUCK! OW! GET OFF!" Sometimes messages can hurt…Hallee rolled over and pinned the with down before hitting her with a stunning spell.

Hallee couldn't understand why there were so many death eaters…she had heard Dumbledore mention the imperius curse, and knew that some were surely being blackmailed into fighting….but there were so many, it seemed unreal. The Order was easily outnumbered.

Suddenly Sirius sprinted by, being chased by a crazed Death Eater.

"Stupefy!" he fell while Hallee lowered her wand.

"Not exactly the bachelorette party poor Alice had in mind, eh?" Sirius shrugged at her before spotting a lone Death Eater.

Hallee rolled her eyes and looked for someone new to duel.

**SCENE BREAK**

"You alright?" Sirius asked, taking a seat on a stoop by Hallee. They were still in Chudleigh, but the battle was long over. No one had been seriously injured, but both Kingsley and, much to his frustration and embarrassment, Mad Eye Moody, were in Saint Mungo's. Hallee herself had earned a scraped chin, burned back, and a cut on her forehead. According to some healers, all her wounds would heal without a trace.

"Yeah, I'm fine, how are you doing?" She looked up at him, aside from a pretty impressive black eye, and a split lip, he seemed to be alright, "Who punched you in the face?"

"This?" Sirius motioned to his eye and laughed, "This wasn't even caused by a Death Eater, James tripped me during the bachelor party."

Hallee burst out laughing and a couple of the older members of the Order looked at her rather affronted.

"Oh shut it, you're just jealous of my battle wound."

"It's not a battle wound!" Hallee was still laughing, but when she saw him frowning she leaned over and kissed the outside corner of his eye, where the bruising wasn't so bad, "But it is pretty badass." Sirius pulled her into a hug, but when his hand brushed her back she gasped and moved away.

"What? You got a bruise there?" Sirius asked, "Turn around, let me see."

"No, it's not so bad, the healers said it'd fade in time…"

"Let me see." Sirius turned Hallee around and lifted the back of her shirt, "Who did it?" Was all he asked,

"Did you know Snivellus was a death eater?"

"Well that much was obvious…but he wouldn't've…he did this? HE did this?"

"Yeah." Hallee tugged her shirt back down and turned around to face him, "But it's no big deal, I stunned him and kicked him in the balls…he'll be feeling that for a while…"

"HE did this." Sirius was obviously still trying to grasp the concept. "He…he…he BRANDED you?"

Hallee started laughing again, "He did what to me?"

"He BRANDED you! Next time I see that little basta-"

"Sirius, language. And I'm fine, I'm barely hurt."

"I'm still going to hurt him."

"I'm sure you will." Hallee patted him consolingly on the back, "Now let's go to the others…Alice ran off thirty minutes ago to get ready for her wedding…which is in…" Hallee checked her watch, "Three hours…THREE HOURS? She didn't need to run off so quickly!"

"Frank ran off around then also." Sirius smirked and Hallee's eyes widened, "Oh."

"Hallee!" Hallee saw Lily walking towards her, her cheek bruised and upper arm bandaged, "Sirius! There you are!" James was following her, both lenses in his glasses were cracked, so Lily was leading him around like a service dog. "Have either of you seen Alice?"

"She left to prepare the wedding…some wedding it's going to be, everyone bloody and bruised."

"I hear Frank is even missing some teeth." James grinned.

"Let's hope someone can re-grow them before the wedding!" Lily fretted.

"Let's hope not! This is going to be the coolest wedding ever!" Sirius yelled, but at a sad look from Lily and a warning one from Hallee, he added, "Aside from yours that is. Yours had a real charm to it that couldn't be ignored."

James had probably meant to pat him on the back, but being practically blind, he ended up hitting Sirius's swollen eye.

"AH!"

"Sorry!"

"Wait, Sirius, who took the time to punch you in the eye?" Lily asked. Hallee burst out laughing, along with James, while Sirius stumbled out some excuse about how he had disarmed a particularly devoted Death Eater.

**SCENE BREAK**

"Doesn't the bride look beautiful?" an elderly woman whispered loudly from the front aisle as Alice, the bride in question, limped down the aisle, half of her right eyebrow missing. Her white, floor length and floaty sleeveless dress hid her bruises well enough. Her short hair had been pulled back, and a large red flower perched behind her ear.

Frank, standing at the altar, smiled adoringly at her, so widely everyone could clearly see his missing right incisor.

Hallee and Lily were grinning like idiots, their knee length red dresses were strapless, so the top of Hallee's bandages peeked from the top of it. Lily's own bandage on her arm had some spots that were the same color as her dress.

Alice and Frank said their vows, and when they kissed everyone cheered loudly before they headed to the reception.

**SCENE BREAK**

"Remus and Dorcas disappeared together five minutes ago." Sirius whispered conspiratorially in Hallee's ear.

"It's about time." Hallee smiled, but Sirius just frowned at her, "No! Don't you see? This is horrible! Everyone knows I'm gay for Remus!" Hallee just laughed harder and eventually Sirius couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing also.

_There you go! Did you like the quote at the beginning? I did. Anyway, REVIEW_


	4. Quidditch can be painful

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. If you actually care about my excuse:**

**I started a new school, boarding, and everything was really hectic and the work load is twice as much as I am used to and I'm supposed to be reading Wuthering Heights right now but it sucks and I wanted to write for you and its hard making new friends especially when you're weird like me and so I've been focusing on that and its worked and I met a guy and we're going out and everything's peachy keen but really stressful….yeah. **

**Anywho, no time to thank for reviewers, gots ta get this one up:**

**DISCLAIMER: nope, not mine**

He was walking closer, jets of light were flying past but all she could focus on were his eyes, red and snake-like, they glinted in and out of the surrounding darkness. She turned and ran, but all he did was laugh in a high, cold voice.

"What a coward!" He laughed before raising his wand, the last thing she saw was a bright green light.

"Hallee! Hallee!" Hallee jolted awake, Sirius was shaking her shoulder frantically.

"I'm up." She was drenched in sweat and shivering.

"What the hell was that? You were screaming!" Sirius actually looked scared. Hallee was about to answer but a sudden wave of nausea swept over her and she jumped quickly from the bed.

"Hallee!" But calling her was too late, she was already in the bathroom, where retching noises were echoing off the walls of the tiny space. The sound of the tap running and the brushing of teeth was followed by Hallee walking back into the room.

"Sorry about that, it must have been last night's dinner. You and I both know Lily can't cook to save her life." Hallee sat back on the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're still kind of pale."

"It's probably from that weird dream…I don't know…It was so scary…It had-" She cut herself off. She hadn't told Sirius, or anyone for that matter, about what she and Dumbledore had talked about last year. About her eventually coming face to face with Voldemort. All they would do was worry and tell her everything would be okay. She didn't need that, she needed to focus, and not almost wet the bed at the mere thought.

"-Clowns. They're fucking terrifying." She finished.

"Clowns?" Sirius tried not to laugh as he got up from bed and looked through the dresser for a shirt.

"I'm sorry you're so brave then!"

"Hey!" Sirius turned to look at her, and pointed to his gold and red shirt he had just pulled from a drawer, "Gryffindor."

"Yes yes, you are the bravest of them all." Hallee stretched and walked into the kitchen. "By the way…we're out of milk, want to go on a quest for some?"

"Don't I always?" Sirius smiled as he pulled on his jeans.

"Good, let me get dressed and we can-"

"Uh…why don't I make this trip alone?"

"What do you mean?" Hallee asked, mid-way though pulling on a shirt.

"Well, you just seem tired, and a little sickly. I don't want the wind from the bike to make you worse…"

"Wait!" Hallee's eyes grew wide, "You don't want me to barf on your bike! You think I'm going to barf again! You think I'm barfy!" She pointed an accusatory finger.

"No! No! It's not like that! Actually yes, it is completely like that. I like my bike, I don't want you to get sick on it."

"You love that bike more than you love me." Hallee sniffed.

"Wait, you're just pulling that card because you want to ride on the bike."

"Maybe I am." Hallee grinned and grabbed the helmet, "Let's go! I'll try not to vomit on you."

**SCENE BREAK!**

"Shit…did we need eggs or did we need milk?" Hallee froze and looked at the rows of refrigerated goods.

"Well…we were trying to make omlets…so eggs right?" Sirius stood next to her, just as perplexed.

"Were we going to make omlets? Or did you just want omlets?"

"Shit! Why does this happen every time?" Sirius collapsed onto his knees, head in his hands.

"Because you're too proud to make a list." Both Hallee and Sirius turned to see James potter looking at them both with a smirk.

"Don't tease James, can't you see, they're in a serious crisis!" Lily was biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"Darn right it's a 'Sirius' crisis."

"Shut up, James." Hallee glared and looked back to the refrigerated section, "I suppose we just have to get both…both eggs AND milk are delicious."

"True, true." Sirius nodded and picked out a carton of brown eggs.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, scandalized.

"Getting eggs…"

"No, no, no! Never get the brown ones! Get the white ones!"

"Woah now, no need for racism. The brown eggs are just as good, if not better!" Hallee held her hands up in defense.

"Not true, brown eggs look like poop."

"No offense Lily, but when it comes to buying chicken fetuses, you're an egg short of an Easter basket." Hallee grinned and grabbed a carton of milk.

"PLEASE don't call them chicken fetuses. I don't think I'll be able to eat eggs for a week." Lily covered her ears as Hallee chanted "Chicken fetus" over and over.

"How old are we?" Sirius asked, laughing.

"Nineteen as of last month, thanks for asking. Though I would hope you would know my age." Hallee smiled and Sirius rolled his eyes but continued laughing.

"Are you guys done with your shopping?" Hallee asked, looking at James and Lily's full cart.

"Yes, do you want us to wait for you? Feel free to stop by our house, we still need help unpacking all the boxes. Lily feels the need to do it the muggle way."

"It doesn't seem right unless you really work hard at settling into your new home!" She protested.

"We're done shopping, we'd love to go back."

"That's all you're getting? What about food for the rest of the week?"

Hallee smirked, "You plan that far ahead?"

'Never mind. Let's head to check out." Lily sighed and led the way to the cashiers.

**THIS IS YOUR BRIEF 5 SECOND INTERMISSION. **

"I can tell you right now that the Wimbourne Wasps are nothing. NOTHING. And it's all their beater's fault too." James shouted, as Sirius shook his head, "If they lose that beater they lose The Cup!"

"I hear they're thinking of trading him." Hallee called from the couch. She was a little sleepy, and lounging with her feet on Lily's lap.

"They would never!" Sirius looked at her, scandalized.

"They'd better. Honestly, I could play better than him!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Sirius jumped up, poking James in the chest.

"Good. You will. Lily, get the brooms."

Lily looked up, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but could you please go fetch the broomsticks?"

"Whatever." Lily moved Hallee's legs off of her and walked to the closet.

"So who is playing?" Hallee sat up.

"Sirius, me, you, and Lily." James took three brooms from Lily and tossed two of them to Sirus, who gave Hallee one.

"Why do you have four brooms?"

"Well I plan on having children!"

"Wait…" Lily looked at her own broom. "How come I have to play? You all played Quidditch in school!"

"Don't worry about it. You're on MY team." James slung his arm around her.

"My HERO." Lily said, dryly.

**SCENE BREAK (Let it be known I started writing this and 'Let The Games Begin' from AVPS came on)**

They had all decided that they would have one person on each team be a keeper, and the other a chaser. The first team to a hundred points won. James flew over to his post, and Hallee, reluctantly after losing a game of 'rock, paper, scissors' flew over to her own post.

"James! Just let me be keeper! I won't have to do as much!" Lily trembled on her broom, and Hallee had to try and not fly right under her to catch her if she fell.

"Hey! The keeper is very valuable to the team. Besides, it's all in the defense. If they don't score at all, then we win."

Lily had that distinct look about her that read 'honestly, I hate my life, please, get me out of here'.

"Oh stop being a skrewt! It'll be fun!" Hallee grinned as Lily's look intensified.

"Can we just start playing?" Sirius asked, tossing the quaffle in the air and catching it again.

"Alright…let's get this over with." Lily placed both her hands firmly on the handle and braced herself.

"GO!" Sirius chucked the ball at James from where he was hovering and it went through, "GOAL!"

"Damn it!" James glared and summoned the quaffle, "Here." He tossed the ball back to Sirius who started flying towards James again. This time Lily got in his way and rammed into his shoulder.

"OW!"

"Oh, suck it up." Lily rolled her eyes and started speeding towards Hallee, while James cheered wildly. She shot at the posts, but Hallee lunged and caught the quaffle with her fingertips, "Take that, Evans-wait-god I can't call you Potter with a straight face." Hallee tossed the quaffle to Sirius.

"We're gonna kick your ass! Just wait!" James shouted.

"Where's your points then?" Sirius smirked and started to fly towards James again. He flew under Lily and made another goal.

"I'm just a little rusty." James's face was red.

"Right." Sirius smiled as he caught the quaffle. "so that's twenty for Hallee and me, then?"

"Lily sweetie please try very hard on this one."

Lily just nodded and sped towards Sirius, knocking his elbow up and snatching the quaffle.

"Ow! No playing dirty!"

Lily cackled as she flew towards Hallee and made a goal. "I believe it's ten to twenty." Lily smiled innocently.

"Shut it." Hallee growled and chucked the ball forward. It went through the goal posts.

"YES! THIRTY TO TEN!" Sirius whooped and pumped his fist. He barely noticed Lily zoom past him and take aim for the posts. She shot and Hallee reached for the quaffle but overshot, and it connected with her head.

"Shit…" was all she managed to mutter before her eyes rolled back into her head and she was falling.

It wasn't a far fall, about ten feet, but the awkward crunch when she connected with the ground made Lily scream.

Sirius hurried to her side, "Hallee? Fuck, Hallee, you alright?"

She murmured something and rolled over without opening her eyes.

"She lives!" James cheered and Sirius rolled his eyes and scooped her into his arms, "I guess we should take her to the hospital…I'm not really sure what to do…"

"Yes, avoiding mucking up her condition would be wise." Lily glared at Sirius and spun on the spot, disappearing with a loud _POP! _That was quickly followed by two others as James and Sirius dissaparated.

**SCENE BREAK**

"Miss King?" Was the first thing Hallee heard as she woke up. She was lying on an extremely uncomfortable bed, and the lights were so bright she couldn't make anything out.

"That's me." She muttered. Her head felt like it had been pounded in.

"She's alright!" Sirius's voice came somewhere to her left, and she heard Lily sigh in relief and James exhale.

"Yes…she's perfectly fine…just a bit disoriented." The unfamiliar voice continued. Hallee's vision started to clear and she saw Sirius, James, and Lily standing by her bedside, looking at a woman on her right, who was dressed in green robes_. Green robes….St. Mungo's! _Hallee, having successfully sleuthed her location, began to listen along with the woman, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to talk to Miss King in private." The others nodded, though somewhat confused, and with curious waves to Hallee left the room.

"What's up, doc?" Hallee grinned but the healer rolled her eyes and looked down at a clipboard she held, "no concussion, barely any bruising to speak of, you must be very happy, you're quite lucky."

"well it was only what…ten, eight feet. I couldn't have hurt myself too badly, but yeah, lots of luck."

"Well not only for you, obviously." This time the healer smiled at her knowingly.

"What? Well yes, I'm sure Sirius is relieved that I haven't died."

"You've named him? Oh that's brilliant! It's rare for couples to come up with a name so early!"

"Wait…what? I think you have me and another patient confused."

The healer looked back at her chart, "Hallee Amelia King? Fell off a broomstick while playing quidditch with her friends? Hit in the head with a quaffle? These are your charts. You know when we take our scans it shows all changes to the body, so we can detect any internal bleeding, et cetera. We usually pick up fetuses on things like those."

"Fetuses?"

"Yep." The woman smiled even wider and patted Hallee's stomach tenderly, but once she saw Hallee's face her smile vanished, "I'm beginning to suspect this is a surprise to you."

"That you've been confounded to think I'm pregnant? Yes, yes it is quite the surprise."

"If you don't believe me see for yourself." She reached into a drawer and pulled out a cardboard box, "The muggle ones can actually be more effective than our own…strange, isn't it?"

Hallee just took the box and got out of the bed, "I'll be right back."

"Hallee! Up and walking!" Lily greeted. Sirius went in for a hug but Hallee dodged him and grabbed Lily's hand, "You're coming with me."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Hallee waited until they were inside the women's bathroom, "If you excuse me, I have to go piss on a stick."

**I know I suck eggz for not updating, but review anyways? :D**


	5. Hi Fetus!

**I know I know I know it's been a LONG time without an update but drama and blah blah blah point is now it's summer so YAY more posts ok w00t read this short chapter:**

**Disclaimer: Yo dawg I ain't claimin' any rights to any o' these good character 'cept for Hallee and her fetus.**

Hallee was staring at it in absolute horror, "Oh my god."

"It's not so bad! Don't worry! It'll be okay!"

"No it bloody well won't! What am I supposed to do?"

"well… you could get it…taken care of…."

Hallee's eyes left the tiny pink cross and met Lily's, "I couldn't do that…"

"well you're just going to have to live with it." Lily's once kind expression turned into a glare, "You're so stupid!"

"I know!" Hallee let her head fall into her hands.

"Who doesn't use a protection charm? You're so stupid!"

"I know!"

"Seriously were you so _busy_ that you just _forgot_? I'd heard Sirius was a good shag but…"

"Alright, we're going too far here." Hallee looked up indignantly.

"Fine. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Hallee sighed and tossed the offensive plastic stick into the trash, "I guess I'd have to, you know, break the news."

"That'll be interesting." Lily grinned, "Hey Sirius, I know you really hate committing to things, and proper families make you nervous and the very idea of children sends you into fits BUT, I'm preggers!"

"Hush! He might here you." Hallee glanced nervously at the door and then turned back to her friend, "your support is so strong I could throw a dragon at it."

"That made no sense at all."

"Does it have to? I'm hysterical over here!"

"Right…right…sorry, uh why don't you just go to your baby daddy then? HE should be helping you with this, not me."

"fine. Wait. No. I'm scared."

"Oh god Hallee! Please just find that Gryffindor courage you folded up somewhere when you graduated and shake it off! You have bigger problems here than a nervous boyfriend! You have a child!" Lily crossed her arms and shook her head, red hair whipping over her shoulder.

"Technically I have a fetus, but I understand what you are trying to convey."

"Shut up and go tell the sex god he has a responsibility."

"Schmeh." Hallee turned around and looked in the large rectangular mirror. The lighting in the bathroom gave her skin a yellow hue, purple circles hugged the underneath of her eyes, and her long blonde hair was frizzed in a halo around her skull. "Well I'm certainly a fresh and dewy mother."

"Oh my god stop stalling."

"Fine!" Hallee pushed open the swinging door and collided into something hard.

"How long were you outside?" Hallee looked at Sirius with furrowed brows.

"Does it matter? The doors are too thick to hear anything decent, as far as I know you just found out you were half bowtruckle."

"Dude that would be sweet." Hallee grinned and paddled her forearms in front of her like the tiny wooden pixies.

"I know! PLEASE explain to James that the pros of bowtrucke-ness outweigh the cons by at least seventeen."

"Absolutely….that is after we have this conversation." Hallee walked them over to a bench away from their group of friends.

"Oh, it's the Hallee-Is-Being-Serious face…I've only had either really stressful times or _really_ fantastic times with that face." Sirius grinned and Hallee rolled her eyes and was about to make a comment but then realized it was that extremely sexy grin that got them into this problem in the first place.

"Yeah well this one's more of the stressful times…Sirius…I'm pregnant."

"What?" Sirius's smile vanished and he backed up to the other side of the bench.

"I'm pregnant, I'm knocked up, I've got a bun in the oven." Hallee repeated, twitching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I heard that, I just…" Sirius stood and looked down at her, "I just…" He ran a hand slowly through his hair and backed away before turning on his heel and walking down the hall, out the double doors, and into god knows where.

Hallee leaned back against the sofa and popped open the tub of ice cream, peering inside she saw bits of brownie, cookie dough, and fudge. She nudged the bowl away with her foot, picked up the spoon and started to indulge as she turned on the radio. A new pop-punk song came on and she zoned out, just her and her cookie dough and her brownies. Who needs dads? Who needs dumb old Sirius?

Oh.

Right.

She did.

She put a particularly large scoop of ice cream in her mouth.

Suddenly the door burst open, Sirius was covered in snow and carrying a small black cardboard box, "I got something."

Hallee sat up in surprise, "Where the fuck did you run off to?"

Sirius looked up, obviously confused, "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean where the fuck did you go when I told you I was carrying your seed?"

"Oh. Right. Well, I went out and got this." Sirius said, unapologetically holding up the box and shaking snow off of him.

"And what would _this _be?"

Sirius pried open the lid and pulled out a small camcorder, "It's a video camera."

"Sirius if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, I'm not into that kind of stuff. MAYBE I would've tried it in a couple of weeks had circumstances been different but NOW?" Hallee ran a finger over her stomach.

"No that's not what I want to record!" Sirius shook his head vigorously, "Wait what do you mean you would have tried it in a couple of weeks?"

"Ignore that. So what are you going to film?"

Sirius grinned and flipped the tiny switch on, Hallee's face filled the viewfinder and Sirius's voice narrarated: "We're going to film our lucky kid's lifetime. Say hi to your fetus!"

Hallee couldn't help but smile and an expression of relief spread across the tiny screen, her voice sounded muffled but clear, "Hi fetus!"

**HEY! You should review this!**


	6. It's all going to be fine

_Oh…hey there…._

**Disclaimer: please don't hate me…and I don't own harry potter**

A flame sprung up in the fireplace, crackling green flames.

"Sirius, can you get that? My back is killing me." Hallee whined. She was only one month pregnant, not even showing, but it still felt like an axe was constantly being thrown against her lower back.

"On it." Sirius got up from the kitchen table, bringing his sandwich with him and kneeled at the fireplace, he nodded at the floating head of his best friend, James, "You rang?"

"Problem in Hogsmeade, small but Dumbledore wants us there." James said quickly. Lily could be heard behind him walking around.

"We'll be there!" Hallee called from the couch, getting up and picking her wand up from the coffee table.

James nodded and his head pulled out of their fireplace. Sirius turned towards Hallee, "I think you mean I'LL be there."

"No." Hallee grabbed her coat, true it was March but it was still chilly.

"You were just complaining about your back! How are you supposed to fight death eaters if you can't even answer a simple floo from James?"

"Sirius you and I both know that I was just too lazy to get up, I'm fine." Hallee did a quick lap around the small room. Yeah her back hurt like hell but she'd been through worse.

"Fine but I'm sticking with you." And with that the two dissaparated to their old school town.

Hallee wasn't surprised that as soon as her feet touched the chilly streets she was bombarded with flashing spells. All of her missions with the order started the same way. She soon found herself dueling a young female death eater. The one thing she didn't hate about fighting Voldemort's followers was that they all wore masks. She didn't know if she could hit them with such intense spells if she could see their faces.

The fight was over quickly, there had only been a few death eaters there, probably sent to start up fear around Hogwarts.

"You really shouldn't be fighting with a baby in your belly." Lily tutted as they all walked into three broomsticks.

"And YOU really shouldn't forget to cast _muffliato_ when you sneak into bathrooms with James at parties. We all have our vices." Hallee scooted into a seat at the bar.

Lily turned bright red and Sirius burst out laughing. James pretended not to hear and started talking to Remus about the Chudley Cannons.

"Speaking of the baby." Alice jumped over and patted Hallee's stomach, "I've been reading about them."

"Have you now?" Hallee raised her eyebrows and was about to take a sip of Sirius's firewhisky.

"And one of the things is that you can't drink." Alice pushed away the glass, much to Sirius's dismay.

"I know I can't drink COPIOUS amounts, just a sip won't hurt."

"Yes it will. No drinking. Period."

"Fine, any other restrictions you want to put on me while you're at it?"

"Yes, actually. No smoking-"

"I don't smoke cigarettes."

"Fantastic but I wasn't finished. Eat healthy foods, don't strain yourself, read out loud to it-"

"To a fetus?"

"Yeah, it helps it with learning to speak."

"It probably doesn't even have EARS yet…it's like a pinto bean…you can't read to a pinto bean!"

"You can and you will. Don't worry it doesn't matter what you read to it as long as you read with inflection."

"Don't worry ladies, I have the voice of an angel, I think it's obvious I can take charge of that department." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows as he said this in a very low voice.

"I'm REALLY terrified of seeing you two as parents."

"Your MOM is really terrified of seeing us two as parents."

"Yes, Hallee, she really is. She wrote me about it."

"-speaking of parents." Lily joined the conversation again, "shouldn't we be throwing a baby shower for..that one? By the way you guys need to name it I don't know how to address it…I don't want to call it IT"

"A baby shower? Isn't that a little…frilly?" Hallee wrinkled her nose as Sirius smirked.

"Yeah they're frilly…but they're necessary!"

"And why is that?"

"How else will you get free stuff for your baby?"

"True, I do love free stuff." Hallee nodded.

"Good, now all we have to do is plan the date…It'll have to be soon, but not too soon I mean nine months is a long time…" And as Lily prattled on about dates Hallee almost fell off her chair.

_Soon….but not too soon…I'm such a fucking idiot! _How could she be planning a BABY SHOWER when she'd soon face VOLDEMORT. Be it just a duel in the middle of a battle or a full-on kill the guy thing…She couldn't have a kid in the midst of that!

And then Hallee's mind started whirring about all the things that could possibly go wrong. What about money? Both she and Sirius were training to be aurors, that didn't exactly pay well. What about her relationship with Sirius? Doesn't one get married before they have kids? Was he going to be a father? And what if his family found out and tried to kill the kid! She couldn't be a good mother! Look at her own mom! AND LORD FUCKING VOLDEMORT!

"Hallee are you okay?" Hallee looked up and saw Sirius, Lily, and Alice looking at her with concern.

"Yeah yeah I'm brilliant. Alice, Lily, you can do whatever you want for the shower. I think I'm going to go home and take a nap."

"I'll take you home." Sirius hopped up from the stool and walked with Hallee out from the bar.

"Okay now you can tell me what is ACTUALLY wrong."

"I'm just tired okay."

"Please, you're never tired. You should be happily planning everything about the next eight months of your pregnancy with Lily and Alice and instead you're going to take a nap? When did you turn eighty?"

"It's just that…there couldn't be a worse time to have a baby."

"Yeah, times like these are dangerous. But honestly there have been worse times. What if he had been born during Grindelwald? What if…WHAT IF HE HAD BEEN BORN DURRING THE JURRASSIC PERIOD. That would have sucked."

Hallee rolled her eyes and slapped his arm, "I'm trying to be serio-I'm trying not to joke!"

"Nice catch."

"Thank you. But I mean, how are we going to pay for this thing? And it's not like I had a great role model mother! And what if it gets hurt…and-"

"It's all going to be fine." Sirius enveloped her into a hug, "We're frugal as fuck, and my uncle left me some money…And honestly I can't think of a better mother than you. You'll play with it, you'll show it right from wrong, so what if you didn't have a role model? Give this baby a role model. But Lily was right we need to name it soon because calling it 'it' is just plain insulting."

Hallee laughed, "Fine. So…what now?"

"Well we can go back home and far away from Alice and Lily and their baby shower."

"It's a plan." Hallee grinned and she and Sirius dissaparated on the spot.

"Well? What do you think?" Alice asked as Hallee looked around her transformed Living Room. Every surface was covered in something yellow or orange and made of a fluffy-paper-thing. Orange and yellow balloons hovered below the ceiling and were tied to all the chairs.

"What's with all the orange and yellow?"

"They're gender neutral." Lily sighed

"I guess." Hallee rubbed her belly thoughtfully and plopped on the couch, "bring me the free things!"

"We have to have the actual party first, you know." Alice rolled her eyes and walked into the 'kitchen' area of the place, "Do you want tea?"

"Pour it on me."

"You're disgusting."

"Your face is disgusting"

"Your mom is disgusting."

"Hey! She is a nice lady!"

"Yeah yeah…sorry my bad. I got a little carried away."

Lily sat next to Hallee and placed a pale hand on her stomach, "Can you feel anything yet?"

"Yeah every now and then I feel like…I dunno…like something inside me is saying hi."

"You're at your five month mark, right? That should be normal."

"Thank you Alice, for doing my pregnancy research for me."

"Where would you be without me." Alice grinned and walked over to the couch with two cups of tea.

"So when do people get here?" Hallee asked, taking a sip and wrinkling her nose. Alice had forgotten to put in a sufficient amount of sugar.

"We have around thirty minutes, which gives us just enough time to have a little chat."

"A little chat? The last time we had 'a little chat' I told you I was pregnant. And the time before that we taught Lily-kins how to have sex. We don't have 'little chats'."

"Fine…a big chat. A big, steaming chat. About why you aren't positively refulgent in maternal bliss." Lily looked at Hallee with raised eyebrows.

"There has to be a specific reason why I'm not ecstatic about blowing up like a balloon and shoving a watermelon out of my-"

"Ok that is obviously not what we are talking about here. There has to be something else every time the baby is mentioned you get this stressed out look on your face like 'oh god it's my fault that everyone on the planet is gonna die' and then shut up and usually leave."

"Look, Alice," Hallee shrugged and swiveled her tea cup so the tea inside made a small whirlpool, "A baby is just a really big responsibility and I don't know how well I'd be able to handle one."

"You'll do fine, I know you will. And you have Lily and me to help out if things get tough. And you have Sirius too!"

"Well I mean there's the whole responsibility thing…and then the fact that I have to face Voldemort really freaking soon…"

"I'm sorry what?" Lily gave Hallee her, 'that's-not-funny-you-ass-stop-being-a-toerag' look that she usually saved for James.

Even Hallee wasn't sure why she said it…but the thought had been in her head for so long at the front of her mind she had to tell SOMEONE and if she hadn't told them who knows what would have happened.

"Yeah uh…about that. Hey Alice remember when I got that letter from Beauxbatons?" And so Hallee told Lily and Alice about what Dumbledore had told her after her first battle with the Order.

"I'm sorry…what the fuck?"

"Language Lily, please." Hallee covered the sides of her stomach as if she was shielding Fetus's ears.

"no Hallee…but actually….why didn't you say anything" Alice sighed and a line appeared between her eyebrows

"I don't know, because it wouldn't change anything? Because all it would do would worry you? Look how upset you are now! And it's not even something you have to deal with!"

"Well does Sirius know?" Lily asked.

"Of course not! And he's not going to find out." Hallee gave them both pointed looks.

"He's going to figure it out sometime." Alice tutted.

"Yes but not until I tell him which can be as late as the day I die now that is it this is the end of the discussion."

Alice obviously had other things to say but there was a knock on the door, "Am I too early?" Dorcas's voice tunneled through.

"Not at all!" Alice shouted and shot Hallee a look that clearly read 'we-are-so-not-done-here' before opening the door and grinning, "DORCAS!"

"So have you picked out a name?" Dorcas asked excitedly.

"No…so far we've just been calling it 'it' but we'll think of something. Lily get that thing out of my face."

Lily laughed and brought the video camera out of Hallee's personal bubble, "Sorry! Sirius said he wanted to capture every moment of his spawn's existence. Well not in those exact words but you get the picture. This is its first party it should be able to relive this moment."

"You, sir, are a poop." Was Hallee's response as the rest of the girls giggled.

"well you know what we have to talk about now." Alice said as she closed the door on the last leaving party guest.

"Nope." Hallee shrugged and started collecting the decorations to throw away.

"I'm not going to try and stop you from doing anything. Obviously you have no choice in the matter. But the least I can do is help you prepare! If not physically than mentally! Have you talked to your dad?"

"I've never talked to my dad." Hallee deadpanned.

"Not your actual dad, Josh."

"No, why would I do that?"

"Closure. Have you even talked to him since you finished Hogwarts?"

"No, I haven't had a reason to."

"At least go and see Warren."

"God, it's like you want me to give my final goodbyes…oh…you do."

"Look I'm not saying anything bad will happen to you but there is always the tiniest most improbable possibility…"

"No I get it…I'll think about visiting him. Give me a couple months though, I need some courage."

_Im sorry I haven't updated please don't hate me I'm trying I really am_


End file.
